The Research Pathology Shared Service at the Arizona Cancer Center (ACC) was established in 1994 to provide routine histology and pathology services for researchers. A developmental Molecular and Cellular Imaging Shared Service began in 1996 under the directorship of Claire Payne, Ph.D., research professor of microbiology and immunology. These two services were combined to make the Molecular and Cellular Pathology Shared Service in 1997 with Thomas Grogan, M.D., professor of pathology, and Dr. Payne as co-directors. The expanded service includes a wide variety of state-of-the-art pathology services and a large inventory of instruments to facilitate automated tissue processing, immunohistochemistry (IHC) and in situ hybridization (ISH). It also includes instrumentation for sophisticated microscopy via confocal, transmission and scanning electron microscopy and image quantitation. The combined laboratories of Drs. Grogan and Payne will provide a wide array of staining and imaging capabilities. The service now includes: 1) animal and human histology services; 2) tissue collection and preservation in a tumor band, including micro-dissection capability; 3) tissue staining including both immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization with an associated antibody bank; 4) imaging via fluorescence, confocal, transmission and scanning microscopy including digital image acquisition and quantitation via morphometry, apoptosis quantitation and oxidative stress assays; and 5) a consultation service regarding experimental design, assay, imaging methods and interpretation. The merge of the core histology lab with the molecular, cellular imaging lab has resulted in a 50% increase in lab usage, suggesting the newly merged facility has improved efficacy as well as scientific gain.